


Star Gazer

by CookieLovesAnime



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, personal, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieLovesAnime/pseuds/CookieLovesAnime
Summary: a relatively short poem about my thoughts on space and memories of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> critique me as mush as you want, I'm always looking to improve!

The stars clouded over, none to see.  
The tree lost its leaves, even if it doesn’t want them to be.  
But you are still here, sitting right next to me.

The stars asleep under a blanket of clouds.  
I wish to write a song even if it’s never found.  
Something quick and easy to sing.  
For while we are here just you and me.

Long, long ago as a little bitty kid,  
I dreamt of stars and asked questions like “how big??”  
I would dream and play of different worlds and what they be!  
But sadly reality caught up with me.

Big balls of gas and lumps of rock.  
Giant plasma balls that I used to say wore socks.  
So much to know so little time.  
Fantasy’s only last so long each rhyme.

Here I am. Alone on this porch.  
You sit far off in your world, day to day.  
I still look at the stars and remember you here.  
I was so young, it was magical and a bit of fear.

The stars again under a blanket of clouds.  
Maybe one day I’ll sing and be found.  
Till then, here it will last.  
Like the kid who still laughs.

I still sit here.  
Staring up to the sky.  
Happy to have the memories pass by.


End file.
